its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Desperate Times
"Desperate Times" is the fifth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the eighteenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XXIV on June 10, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 116. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Katie Boissoneault and Nick Arganbright Previous episode: "The Search" Next episode: "They're Back!" Story A little over a month later. It's morning and Kravitz Antiques is not yet open, although it is within the store's posted hours. This is unfortunate for Marge and Anna, two women who want to buy a lamp in the window that Marge admires. Luckily for them, Daniel Kravitz soon comes along and unlocks the front door. Unluckily for them, Daniel doesn't want to sell them the lamp, not intending to open the shop because he lacks an employee. As the women following Daniel into the shop and he gets more and more upset, Grezit the Green enters from the backroom and startles Marge. Grezit immediately threatens the women and doesn't understand why Daniel won't let him kill them. Furious, Marge and Anna storm out. Shortly thereafter, Alexis Augustus Armentrout and Josh Wallace arrive at the shop. Daniel, Grezit, and Josh intend to keep searching for Abby Reynolds, but Alexis insists a month was long enough. Alexis threatens Josh and Grezit again if Daniel doesn't call things off. Daniel is furious. Alexis tries to get Josh on his side, to no avail. Daniel changes the subject and asks Josh to follow the women and wipe their memories, but Josh has moral issues with doing so, and admits it would be a lot harder to do something so specific than his previous spell that altered the group's lives. Before they can make up their minds, Marge and Anna are spotted coming back with a cop, Officer Carmichael, in tow. Daniel tells the other three to get in the backroom. Grezit and Josh obey, but Alexis refuses and offers to deal with the police. Daniel declines the offer. As the women enter, Daniel pretends he's never met them, but when Carmichael says she can check the traffic camera nearby to confirm if they were there, Daniel admits their voices sound a little familiar and tries to blame his lapse on face blindness. Daniel then offers to sell Marge the lamp, but she isn't satisfied, insisting the monster must be dealt with. Alexis backs up Daniel that there is no monster. Unfortunately, Grezit isn't happy about the way he's described by Marge and verbally objects from the backroom. Officer Carmichael insists she must now look in there, even though she doesn't think monsters exist. Alexis tells Daniel that it's time to let him handle things so that everyone may leave alive, which the women and cop take as a threat. As Carmichael demands Grezit come out and Grezit insists that he's not back there, Daniel breaks the tension by letting Alexis step up, even though that means he'll owe Alexis a favor. Alexis then claims to be a member of international law enforcement, and his credentials actually do check out with the police station, giving him total authority. With this new information, Carmichael desists, then insists the ladies leave the premises and goes with them. Situation managed, Alexis worries what undue attention such proceedings might bring them and suggests they relocate from the area. Daniel doesn't want to. Alexis decides to cash in his favor and at least make them stop searching for Abby so he can train Daniel properly. In return, Alexis offers to have the U.L.P. look for Abby. Daniel agrees as long as Alexis promises to let him know the moment Abby is found. Alexis finds the terms acceptable. As Alexis leaves to call the U.L.P., Daniel asks Josh to run Kravitz Antiques so it can re-open. Grezit and Josh demand that they get to keep searching, even if he can't. Daniel assures them he doesn't trust Alexis, but wants to use his resources. He also wants Josh and Grezit to help him figure out a way to run off Alexis. They are happy with this arrangement. Daniel then happily goes to beat up Alexis in combat training. Guest Stars * Ariel Wiles as Marge Olsen * Katelyn Hamilton as Anna * Amanda Iman as Officer Carmichael Trivia * Rufus and Abby are not in the opening, being completely replaced by Josh and Alexis (even though they secretly were still leads in the series). * The narrator reveals in the closing that Abby's long absence is due to cast member Wendy Parks' maternity leave from the show. Category:DK Volume 2